The Jupiter Paradox
by The Rilojiser
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please go easy. Percy being the unlucky guy he is manages to get stabbed with the golden eagle standard. Said standard also happens to be charged with Jupiter's power. See how this drastically changes the outcomes of the Giant War with Percy Jackson. Pairings undecided so poll is set up... I suck at summaries. Rated-T cause for possible future language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's note:**** Soooo... hi. I am starting my first fan fiction cause I literally just had to get this idea out my system. So enjoy and leave reviews. Constructive flames appreciated.**

* * *

**-Chapter 1: The Jupiter Paradox-**

**Percy P.O.V**

**FLASHBACK**

I would love to say I was in home, sleeping in and spending time with my family like my mom or Annabeth. But then I would be delusional. No, I was in in Alaska going to what could potential doom for Frank, Hazel and I. Hazel was a daughter of Pluto who was sweet and caring. She had a really tragic past as she was actually born in the 1940's racist Chicago but died trying to stop Gaea's son, the Bane of Pluto. Frank was a son of Mars and a descended of Poseidon of had the gift of shapshifting. His Mother had died in a war and his grandmother recently died too. And me? I was Perseus 'Percy' Jackson son of the one and only Greek god of the sea.

Well with that i was pulled out of my thoughts. We were currently riding Hazel's temperamental and potty mouth horse, Arion to Hubbard Glacier faster than sound. We didn't really talk much as all of us knew there is a chance that Thanatos will return Hazel back to the underworld after we saved him. We arrived at the entrance of a place which looked like camp Jupiter but about three times bigger and hopelessly frozen.

"There's no way this is not a trap" exclaimed Frank who was still slightly sick from the ride.

"Wait! Guys look!" said Hazel pointing towards a huge person dressed black and chained to a wall.

"Is that..." I trailed of off.

"Thanatos" whispered Hazel. The entire legion erupted into shade soldiers. Trap I remember Frank .

**3RD PERSON P.O.V**

Frank wouldn't admit it but he was slightly jealous of Percy hurricane, but even with the hurricane Percy was slowly losing energy. Suddenly the last chain melted and Frank immediately turned around to face cross roads. Hazel and Arion were finally about to be exposed to Pluto's Bane but Percy had lost his hurricane and a nearby ghost had snatched the eagle standard full of Jupiter's power. Percy immediately stabbed the ground and the collapsed of his and the shade's side of the glacier.

But Frank saw an image that would haunt him forever. The standard wielding shade had somehow managed to spear Percy with the sharp end of the standard through the stomach before they went put of site. Frank could only hope the water healed him and went to help Hazel.

-line break-

**3rd P.O.V**

Pain. That all Percy could register, till he hit the water. Then he suddenly felt a huge wave of energy wash over him like a truck. He saw that his hands sparked a little when he flexed them.' Wow, how did I do that?' he thought to himself in curiosity. Then he suddenly remembered about Frank and Hazel and immediately launched himself back towards the glacier. He didn't notice the new formerly glowing tattoo of an eagle on his arm or the broken eagle standard that was growing darker by the moment at an unnatural rate.

* * *

**An:** Hey guys and gals thanks for reading and please leave a suggestion on what I should do with this story. I have no idea about what I should do with pairings since I suck at romance so feel free to go crazy with the poll and I will try my best to answer questions. Updates may take like a week or a month depending purely on luck but I wil try my best. MY FIRST FANFIC! YAY!

Gl to me (you guys can have some too)

— **The Ritzerizer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN : Thanks for the support on the last chapter guys( no really I really wasn't even expecting favs). So again what kind of pairing would you appriciate? So please enjoy and review please, I could really use the help. Disclaimer: All this is owned by Rick Riordan, I only own the alteration ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Awakening**

**Frank P.O.V**

We just arrived back to where we were freeing Thanatos after we finished Alcyoneus. I had been preparing for the worst after I had seen Percy getting speared and hoping to all the the gods that he had survived. Turns out he was fine cause he was just standing their waving to us while leaning on his sword with a slightly crazed grin.

"Percy!" Hazel screamed and tackled him with a hug.

"GAH! Hazel I just got speared so could you please not tackle me again and... guys...?" Percy jokingly started but stopped he noticed just staring at him in suprise. How could we not? His pupils were litteraly glowing a flashing white which gave of the impression that they were charged with lightning. At first he had like the faintest grey streak of hair but now it seemed to be a glowing white streak of hair that stood out like a bright white cloud in the night sky.

"Um... guys is there something on my face or something?" asked Percy uncomfortably.

"Dude um... your pupils kind of glowing white and that rebel bit of hair is kind of glowing too?" I said trying to to tell him whats wrong.

"What!" exclaimed Percy and and looked at a conviniently placed shiney shield on the ground.

"Percy do you have any clue what could have caused that" asked Hazel concerned for her friend.

* * *

**Percy P.O.V**

As I looked at my reflection I began to tealise why Frank and Hazel were speechless. What suprised me most though was the faint blue glow that was emitting from the middle of my chest.

"Well... before I fell one of the shades managed to spear me through the stomach with the eagle standard it stole. The only new feeling I have is this tingling felling" I replied still pretty confused with how this happend.

"Huh, mabye you somehow absorbed the standard's power" Frank offered.

"I don't know for sure but I think we should return to camp jupiter with all these supplies." I said as I just remembered about the invasion.

"Yeah!" said both Hazel and Frank at the same time, then looked at each other, blushed and looked away."*sigh* I hope I see Annabeth soon' I mentally hoped. Oh how wrong i was to do so too.

* * *

**AN : I am sorry about the short chapters but I need suggestions so please review and remember your vote for the pairing.**

**See you soon(hopefully)!**

― **The Ritzerizer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Hullo! Thanks for the reviews guys and thanks for the suggestion Luisa. I think I get your idea but I already have an idea about what to do with the eagle standard so Percy isn't overpowered so no spoilers. Heck for the suggestion you can have as many cookies as you want (::).** Dogbiscuit1967,** thanks for the vote and no if you want I can do Annabeth as well for the poll. Thank you too Roadrunner. **

**POLL**

**Artemis: 2**

**Thalia: 1**

**Calypso : 1**

**Disclaimer: The main story and charachters belong to the one and only Uncle Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**The Paradox Effect Theory**

**3rd Person P.O.V (Timeskip to the battle in Camp Jupiter)**

_The three demigods had found a imperial gold chariot which was lucky considering the last one was Amazon (the one in the story not the real company) quality. It took them some time to load all the wepons and armour because Hazel said that the godly metal was too unstable for her too control. As a lot of the wepons lied underwater so when Frank turned into a seal to help, Percy jokingly complained how unfair it was he couldn't turn into animals. "Dude! You can summon freaking personal hurricanes and you think it's unfair for me to be able animals" said Frank really annoyed. "I guess you do have a point" answered Percy with an unsatisfied expression. Hazel was just looking amused at the silly exchange of words._

_With the equipment all packed into the chariot, they took the litteraly direct route over the ocean back to California complete with sound barrier braking speed. It litteraly took them 4 hours to reach which was convinent cause Arion seemed to run out of juice just a little far away from Camp Jupiter. When he noticed a cyclops waving at him with a huge hellhound running towards him making Percy inwardly grin, his dream message had worked._

**3rd Person P.O.V**

_After they had distributed all the new armour and weaponry the battle had started to slowly tip in their favour. Hazel and Arion were practically massacring everything in their path while Frank had legit turned into a weasel and chased off the basilisks dropped by Polybotes. Reyna was distracting Polybotes with her pegasus and the first cohort. Percy was just destroying everything in his path till he met up with Polybotes. ._

_They agreed to start their fight by the aqueduct._

_"Water does your bidding dosen't it son of Neptune? My touch turns water into deadly poison. Lets see how you react to it burnig you alive!" said Polybotes as he was breaking the aqueduct and putting his hand in the resulting waterfall making the water turn a violent shade of green. He the proceeded to throw the poisined water at me which I sent splattering to the ground instinctivly making it immideatly vapourizing the grass. 'Hmm...' thought Percy._

_Percy willed the waterfall strangly eaisly into the giant's face and took of towards the city limits. His plan was to go find and ask Terminus for help when he reached the city borders as it took a god and demigod combined. The plan was going fine till Percy attempted end it with a statue . Polybotes wasn't as dazed Percy though him to be, he tried catch Percy offgaurd and would have suceeded too if Dakota hadn't suddenly jumped in front of them and took a trident to his chest._

_Percy could barely remembered what happend next. He felt his vision going an electrical blue and a look of horrer crossed Polybotes face as Percy pointed his fingers at him. The crowd was watching intently as suddenly Percy shot white lightning from his fingertips and practically disentegrated him._

_Percy only had time to wonder what he had just done as he had already started to black out. The last thing he remebered was Reyna running up to him to catch kim._

**? P.O.V**

_**A mysterious figure was just watching all tis from away. 'Brace yourself my little pawn. brace yourself' thought the man to himself and promptly disappeared.**_

* * *

**AN : Again thanks so much for reading and please review and please keep leaving suggestions. Sorry for the short chapter, the original one got deleted. **

―**The Ritzerizer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN : Hullo guys! Once again thanks for reviewing and anyone who wants too see the poll I updated the poll in last chapter. For the people wondering why the chapters are so small is the fact that I write stories in my tablet and lets face it, I wanted you guys to have power over the story too so I really didn't think this through did I? Well incorporating pairings is what this story's entire direction is based on as I have something special incorporated**** for almost everyone. I also really think about the chapter name carefully(ironic considering the last chapter's name and it's ending). So please enjoy and review guys.**

**Poll: I don't know votes I got as the last vote I read was from victormt2live.**

**Thalia: 3**

**Artemis: 2**

**Reyna: 1**

**Calypso: 1 **

**Disclaimer: I only own the alterations in the story and OCs. The rest is totally not stolen from Uncle Rick. (But seriously, the rest is his stuff)**

* * *

_**The Butterfly Effect**_

**Percy P.O.V (Dream)**

_I was currently dreaming of blue cookies. Not. No, I was currently in a dream seeing what seemed to a huge celestial bronze warship with a mecha dragon figure head. There was this familiar looking kid that resembled a scrawny elf who looked like he was working on ship for months. I recognized the place as Camp Half—Blood, I very dearly missed my old home. I also thought about Annabeth. To be honest I didn't know how to feel. I hoped she had moved on so my absence wouldn't hurt her but I was also secretly hoping she hadn't. A blonde dude with electric blue was talking to the scrawny kid, Jason Grace._

"_Hey Leo how long until the ship is ready to go?" asked Jason._

"_Well it could have been but apparently Gaia had other plans" sighed the newly named Leo._

"_Well I hope they survived" responded Jason with a worried look on his face._

_Then the dream dissolved into another dream. I was in a huge room with the scariest being ever seen. The dude could give Gaia a run for her money, he was seven feet tall with his entire head a glowing like a supernova being trapped in pure and utter darkness. He was wearing a black suit that was literally leaking darkness and creating balls of light that that resembled stars. "Ah... the one and only Perseus Jackson." said the figure in a voice that didn't seem to come from him. It was like the entire area was his voice which sounded impossibly powerful. "The universe was always fated to return where came from, a fate that Anake couldn't even hope to touch. But maybe you will finally be the answer, use your power wisely Perseus and always remember the true meaning of your name" said the man and before I could respond I was pulled back into the land of the living._

**3rd Person P.O.V (Reyna)**

The entirety of Camp Jupiter was worried. Percy had been knocked out for nearly a day and not to mention the confusion of how Percy suddenly shot a lightning bolt easily powerful enough to rival their missing Praetor's lightning bolts. Reyna had immediately called a meeting for discussing details of what happened in the quest. Sure, one of the main reasons that was to shed some light on Percy's new predicament and the appearance change even though he looked pretty good with that lightning white streak of hair in her opinion and his beautiful glowing pupils ( this feels so awkward since I am a dude). She could only hope that Jason had remembered about her.

During the meeting they were going normally going on about the quest although Reyna could tell they were holding back a lot too. When they got to the part where Hazel was holding off Alcyoneus and Frank was melting Death's chains, then they started telling us about Percy.

"You should have seen him, he fighting the entire legion of former Roman demigod shades by himself" said Frank in awe as if he was remembering about him fighting an entire army off.

"And just how did he do that? " Reyna asked Frank curiously.

" It was like nothing I have seen before, he was literally fighting with a hurricane surrounding him with Riptide in one hand cutting every shade like grass. He also looked like he had found the legion's eagle standard and..." said Frank before all the centurions were shouting questions at him.

"Everyone shut up!" Reyna practically screamed. When everyone calmed down Reyna asked Frank the question everyone had on their mind. "Frank will you care to reason why the standard isn't with you" asked Reyna firmly. Frank visibly gulped and said...

" I was actually getting to that part, Percy was losing energy and one of the shades had managed to snatched the standard from his hand then Percy plunged his sword into the ground and literally broke the side of the glacier he was on. What I think caused him to shoot lightning at Polybotes was the fact the shade with the standard had managed to stab Percy with the standard as they fell towards the ocean." explained Frank looking sad that he hadn't saved Percy the trouble of getting stabbed in the gut.

Everyone was stunned excluding Frank and Hazel of course. "That seems to be a sensible theory, but what happened to the standard?" asked Reyna dazed as she was still processing the story.

"Well, Percy told us that the standard broke into 2 parts." answered Frank honestly.

Everybody had looks of deep thought during the meeting. "Meeting adjourned." said Reyna so everyone walked out but her. '_What will happen now? A Percy with crazy lightning powers running around or the fact that Greeks were visiting? Well at least the Greeks warned us beforehand.' _thought Reyna in her own little world before she was interrupted by a messenger. "Praetor come to the infirmary quickly, it's Percy said the panicked son of Mercury. She was half way there by the time the messenger gained his breath.

**Hazel P.O.V**

We were visiting Percy when he started to thrash about all of a sudden. I quickly started to shake Percy by the shoulders. "Percy wake up" I screamed at desperately as he was now whimpering in his sleep. Suddenly Reyna ran in the room and started to say "What in Pluto's name is..." but was interrupted when Percy's entire body went rigid. His strange eyes flew open and everything electric in the room exploded.

**? P.O.V**

**"The boy powers are increasing as we speak master, I suggest that he should be taken out immediately..." was as far as I got when master interrupted me. "Silence servant! You are nothing but a mere bug to me and should act like so. No leave the boy alone... I have something a lot more painful planned in the future." he said as the room flickered as if his very presence was eating away the fabric of reality. "O―o―o―ok" I replied stuttering scared out of my mind. But then again, it's hard to not stutter in Tartarus.**

* * *

**AN : Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. This is the final chapter before the poll is decided atlast as the story after this will take direction depending on the pairing. I also wanted to make it clear that I really have no idea about update timings as they can be a day to weeks apart depending on luck. Also after this I will only give a shoutouts to a lucky reviewer or a one that gave me a great idea. Thx for reading the Author's note if you read this. In case some of you guys missed it Octavian actually died in this chapter and the pairing I decided on is Thalia and Reyna as they basically tied. Credits for this idea go to rover–84. The last counted vote was Luisa's. The next update might take some time though and thought. **

**―The Ritzerizer**


	5. Author's note and spoilers Sorry

**Author's note and spoilers**

**AN: Guys I know i have like five secs before start murdering me so please hear me out... I actually got nothing. But I just had the biggest brain wave yesterday. I am still writing the next chapter but I think you guys deserve some spoilers. Plus if you didn't get the pairing Thalia and Reyna won. So I hope you enjoy the spoilers. Sorry for the people who didn't want other pairings but this love triangle goes so well the things I have planned for this story. I think I might even write an Avengers crossover after I am done with this story and oh the possibilities.**

* * *

**Spoilers**

**Reyna P.O.V**

_We were doing perfectly fine till the drakon decided to arrived. Let's start from the beginning, the Greeks and Jason should have been here by now but appearantly their ship is being continuously sabotaged by Terra. So because of their incompetence , we have to destroy the temporary central shrine Terra had built to increase her influence in North and South America, go figure. I was shaken out of my thoughts when Percy asked " Reyna can please take a break?" whining and making this baby seal face which looked so cute... no Reyna shut up, bad thoughts. "Percy stop your whining, I thought you wanted to see all your Greek friends" I snapped at him. 'Well..." he started disheartened but was intupted by a roar in the distance. I still remember how this started._

_Percy and I got chosen to go and destroy this shrine since his original group of friends, Frank and Hazel were a bit... preoccupied. When one of our scouts reported that she had spotted a shrine of Terra that might be causing the delay. Of course Octavian would have taken advantage of this but sadly he was a bit dead coutesy of Polybotes. The legion had immideatly crowned Percy praetor after he woke up. I still remembered how everything electronic had exploded. He seemed have more control over his new powers now. As he had complained how hard it was to control, I remembered he wasn't the only one to do so in his case._

* * *

**AN: I promise the next chapter will be out as soon as possible but do you think this new twist is good. Sorry once again and even though though I don't expect you to, can you please review on how you like it or don't like it.**

**The Guiltiest of them All**

―**The Ritzerizer**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**AN: Again sorry for the long note last time guys. As I said I would do my best for speed and here it is. The shoutout is at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I am also trying to get my spelling right but the WordPad on my tablet doesn't have spell check so I have to edit the whole thing on fanfiction. **

* * *

**The Cracking of the Timeline**

**Reyna P.O.V**

We were doing perfectly fine, till the drakon decided to arrived. Let's start from the beginning, the Greeks and Jason should have been here by now but apparently their ship is being continuously sabotaged by Terra. So because of their incompetence, we have to destroy the temporary central shrine Terra had built to increase her influence in North and South America, go figure. I was shaken out of my thoughts when Percy asked " Reyna can please take a lunch break?" whining and making this baby seal face which looked so cute... no Reyna shut up, bad thoughts. "Percy stop your whining I thought you wanted to see all your Greek friends" I snapped at him. 'Well..." he started disheartened but was interrupted by a roar in the distance.

Percy and I got chosen to go and destroy this shrine since his original group of friends, Frank and Hazel were a bit... preoccupied. When one of our scouts reported that she had spotted a shrine of Terra, that might be the causing the delay. Of course Octavian would have taken advantage of this but sadly he was a bit dead courtesy of Polybotes. The legion had immediately crowned Percy Praetor after he woke up. I still remembered how everything electronic had exploded. He seemed have more control over his new powers now but every time he touched something electric it tended to explode. I was also relieved, finally someone to rela...

My thinking was interrupted by when Percy had asked me about lunch. Now back to the present no thanks to stupid ADHD, we looked in the direction of the roar to see a huge abandoned building that seemed to radiate Gaia (knowledge courtesy of nightmares). "Soooooo.. guessing that's Gaia temple" asked Percy nervously for some reason. "Right" I responded firmly. "So do you have a plan" asked Percy hopefully. "Well we should..." I started saying my plan to Percy.

**Percy P.O.V**

The plan was excellent. The execution? Not so much. Just as we were planting the last charge in the hallway "Lookey who we have here ladies." said a voice I unfortunately remembered well, Kelli. I gritted my teeth as we slowly turned around "Long time no see Kelli, you don't write or call" I said wryly earning a weird look from Reyna. "Oh well you know... ATTACK!" screamed Kelli as Reyna, growing tired of the conversation lashed out with that beau... 'no shut up brain. I already have Anna... ' I broke out of my thoughts as I ducked from a hellhound's pounce. I noticed there were like a hundred monsters here ranging from empousi to earthborn.

I went ham.

**3rd P.O.V**

Percy was just hacking down monsters left, right and centre while delivering the occasional electric punch that hit monsters like a cannon and sent them flying back. His pupils and hair strand were growing a stronger white as he fought. Reyna was practically the grim reaper of this battle. She was methodically cutting down the monsters with an impossibly blank face.

When they finished killing all the monsters, the drakon decided to make an entrance.

It was roaring at them from the entrance just as they were about too leave. "Reyna don't look it in the eyes" Percy yelled at her but it was too late, the humongous snake―like beast lunged. Percy knew there was no way he could blast the drakon with lightning fast enough as he was just beginning to grasp his knew powers. He did the only thing that his instincts told him to do, he launched an uppercut.

**Reyna P.O.V**

I knew I was dead. I looked the drakon in the eyes just as Percy said not to. I was frozen, not the statue kind of frozen but the terror kind. Then it lunged and as I prepared for my death when Percy did the most amazing thing I have ever seen someone do. He launched an uppercut when the ever existing faint blue glow on his chest , that I totally didn't stare at, turned gold and golden sparks travelled up his hand, into his fist and into the dragon. The drakon flew back with a boom disintegrating in midair, I could literally feel the shockwave hit me and send us both down to our butts.

We continued to sit in stunned silence.

**? P.O.V**

**Hm.. his powers are developing quicker than I thought, he is already altering reality. No matter, he is still far away from our level. I gritted my teeth, 'If master only lets me ki..' I continued musing as I saw the demigods sitting in stunned silence. Wonder how the Prophesy Of The Ten will play out.**

* * *

**AN: Okay it might not be 2k but it's my first proper action scene so please cut me some slack guys. When i wrote this the last the my last read review was ReallyInfinity so you get the shout out. To answer your question I am no really sure yet but I have Thalia covered with a suprise so no spoilers. Hope you guys enjoyed and please review too.**

**―The Ritzerizer**


End file.
